Miniature toy vehicles which replicate actual full-sized vehicles with some level of authenticity have been well known in the art for many years. Another type of toy vehicle emerging more recently provides a fanciful or exaggerated appearance rather than an accurate or closely accurate appearance. Within this type of fanciful toy vehicle have been found vehicles which assume animal-like appearance, robotic or futuristic appearances, as well as vehicles which are formed of a plurality of interconnected components which facilitate the configuration of the toy vehicle into two or more dramatically different appearances.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,727 issued to Swisher et al sets forth a TOY VEHICLE in which a base portion, a top portion and a mechanical arrangement linking the base and top portions is provided. The mechanical linkage permits the top portion to move between several different positions with respect to the base portion thereby providing different appearance characteristics for the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,307 issued to Gabler et al sets forth a PUSH TOY VEHICLE WITH OPERABLE MOUTH in which a toy vehicle includes a plurality of rolling wheels and an articulated jaw portion supported in a pivotal attachment to the forward portion of the vehicle. Operable means are provided which rotate in response to the rotational motion of the vehicle supporting wheels to provide operation of the pivotally mounted mouth or jaw portion. Thus, as the toy vehicle is rolled across a play surface, the mouth portion is operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,006 issued to Jones et al sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE MOVING ANIMAL SIMULATING TOY in which an upper body section and lower body section are operatively attachable in a plurality of configurations. A compressible bellows and a nozzle are operatively connected to a liquid container within the upper body section. The bellows may be depressed to expel liquid from the upper body portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,978 issued to Kassai sets forth a VEHICLE FOR CHILDREN in which a chassis and body are configured to receive a child in a sitting position straddling the toy vehicle. A simulated steering wheel and fanciful hood portion are secured to the toy vehicle. A latch release mechanism extends forwardly from the vehicle front bumper and provides release of the hood portion causing it to spring open upon impact with another object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,016 issued to Stern et al sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH ELECTRONIC SOUNDER AND DIRECTION SENSOR in which a truck-like toy vehicle is configured to be manually pushed or rolled across a play surface. Sound producing means are supported within the truck together with a direction sensor. The sound producing means provide different sounds in response to the directional motion of the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,837 issued to Collier sets forth a RADIO CONTROLLED MODEL VEHICLE HAVING COORDINATED SOUND EFFECTS SYSTEM in which a radio controlled toy vehicle supports conventional propulsion and control apparatus together with a radio controller receiver. In addition, sound producing means are provided within the vehicle to output predetermined sound effects in response to certain control input conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,427 issued to Wu sets forth a CONVERTIBLE TOY CAR HAVING A TWO-LEVEL CAM in which a toy vehicle includes a two-level cam, sound assembly, projection assembly, signal light, and a signal light activation arm. The two-level cam includes an upper and a lower cam and is driven indirectly by a battery powered electric motor and series of gears. The upper cam drives the projection assembly to project toy figures out of the car doors while spring members cause the toy figures to return to their original positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,404 issued to May sets forth a TOY VEHICLE SOUND SYSTEM incorporating a sound effect generator similar to an acoustical phonograph and having a machined turntable with mutually exclusive sound tracks. Each of the sound tracks creates a different sound effect through a tone arm and speaker arrangement. The turntable is driven by a gear train operable in response to rotation of the vehicle wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,626 issued to Robbins et al sets forth a SOUND PRODUCING REMOTE CONTROL TOY VEHICLE in which a remote control toy vehicle includes a motor for selectively driving the toy vehicle as well as a manually actuatable first control switch. The remote control also includes a sound producing circuit for selectively producing sounds related to the toy vehicle.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided some measure of amusement and enjoyment, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and amusing toy vehicles.